The proposed research is to develop an innovative technology for the rapid diagnosis of delayed gastric emptying. The new technology is expected to overcome limitations of the current methods which may include radiation exposure, accuracy, portability, availability and cost. The essential hypothesis is that gastric sounds correlate with gastric motility and emptying patterns. An acoustic sensor (contact microphone) will acquired these sounds while a computer analyzes and reports the presence or absence of changes consistent with a delayed gastric emptying diagnosis. We anticipate that the final product(s) will be both inexpensive and portable. This technology may lead to a substantial decrease in morbidity and health care costs associated with delayed gastric emptying. Phase 1 research will test feasibility in humans by documenting gastric sound patterns in normal subjects and those with delayed gastric emptying. If successful, the novel device would have major commercial potential with possible purchase by hospitals, medical and surgical group practices, plus specialty clinics serving diabetic, eating disorder, and gastroenterology patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research is aimed at developed a novel diagnostic device with a potential large market. It is anticipated that these products will become standard equipment in hospitals, group medical practices and clinics serving patients with gastrointestinal complaints. The device will be of special use in following those at higher risk of delayed gastric emptying, such as those with diabetes, eating disorders, and renal failure. Preliminary 10 year sales and profit projections are 182 and 34 million dollars, respectively.